Killing Loneliness
by pitiizz cullen de Black
Summary: Para matar la soledad solo es necesario un pequeño faro de luz en las noches de luna llena, una avecilla cantando para ti


_**N.A. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre el fandom de DC así que sí efectivamente estoy nerviosa porque llevaba varios años sin publicar algo en ninguna plataforma, y esto ha sido un verdadero reto para mí. A la hermana del Eden que pidió esto y que no recuerdo su nombre (una disculpa) espero que sea de tu agrado y que seas lo que tu imaginaste. Bueno pues al más tiempo buena cara, así que espero que lo disfruten, ya saben ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo los utilizo como pasatiempo.**_

 _ **Killing Loneliness**_

 _Podría quedarme aquí siempre- aquel chiquillo de catorce años rio mientras que se adentraba en la que a partir de ese momento sería su habitación, la risa cantarina resonó a lo largo del pasillo de la mansión Wayne._

La primera vez que vio aquel traje en la vitrina sintió un nudo en la garganta Nightwing le explico brevemente que antes de él hubo otro Robin, uno que había perecido en las garras del Joker, pero una cosa era escucharlo y otra ver el traje de su antecesor en la cueva _._

Los días en las cuevas se convirtieron en semanas al igual que estas en meses, en un principio su trabajo era solamente revisar las cámaras de seguridad de Gotham junto con Alfred, el joven prefería quedarse hasta tarde esperando la llegada de Batman, para conocer las novedades de alguna de las investigaciones que el protector de la ciudad tenia.

Esto es aburrido. - murmuro un día el joven de quince años, el eco de la cueva reboto su voz, se podría decir que era noche tranquila, Alfred hacía algunas horas que prefirió subir a su alcoba mientras que el nuevo pupilo continúo actualizando los datos. - Me pregunto si a ti también te dejo algunas noches aquí, solo. - suspiro mientras que su vista se enfocaba en aquel traje que en algunas noches le quitaba el sueño.

 _Despertó de una especie de sueño, lo último que recordaba era la risa maniática del Joker y después oscuridad, una oscuridad que le rodeo, bostezo y quizá fue en ese momento en donde supo que no se encontraba en la tierra de los vivos. No podía negar que era divertido, "jugar" en la cueva sin tener la voz de Bruce riñéndole, claro que ahora se hallaba otro chico ocupando su lugar, otro Robin bajo el ala de murciélago._

Sin duda esto es lo más desesperante. - Tim Drake el nuevo poseedor del manto de Robin bostezo tomando un sorbo de café. - Eras un chico rebelde, pero conocías el coraje fue una pena lo que te paso _._

 _Era un Ente él sabía que era no existía, podía escuchar la voz del chiquillo y reconoció el saberse lo que era soledad, más cuando al señor Wayne se le ocurría pasar la noche con Selina Kyle. - Te comprendo. - la voz del fantasma no se escuchó en la cueva._

Tim tomo la costumbre de platicar sus logros, las hazañas de las aventuras de las noches o lo que pasaba en la Academia, el joven de ojos azules desconocía que era su voz lo que atraía al ente de Jason Todd.

No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo transcurrió, solo que una noche su forma etérea comenzó a diluirse poco a poco desapareció de la cueva, del lugar que intento ser su hogar y donde su fantasma prefirió habitar escuchando aquella voz juvenil que le hizo compañía.

¿Es que acaso te volviste loca Talía? - El enfado se escuchó por aquella cueva no por nada era el líder de la liga de los asesinos, pero su hija, se ha encaprichado y justo ahora hacía cargar el cuerpo de un joven hasta sus aguas malditas. -

Ignoro la voz de su padre al ingresar lentamente el cuerpo de quien en vida había sido muy importante para su amado. - _aistayqaz altuyur qalilanaan ystyqz balnsbt li._ \- Despierta avecilla, despierta para mi.- El grito resonó por todo el pozo de lázaro, el joven de ojos azules despertó, el aire quemando sus pulmones, aquel corazón que creyó muerto volviendo a latir y con la risa del payaso demente en su cabeza, estaba vivo Jason Todd estaba vivo de nuevo.

Los días en los Territorios de Ras Al Ghul fueron una tortura la misma castaña se encargó de envenenar la mente de un enojado Jason, quien planeaba su venganza al saber que el Joker seguía con vida, fue entrenado por la misma Talía mejorando en el combate cuerpo, el uso de armas de cortas y fue creciendo una sed de venganza contra Batman el ser que no le había perdonado la existencia al maldito payaso.

Los meses continuaron su curso poco a poco se fue ganando la confianza de los Al Ghul al punto que comenzaron a darle misiones; misiones que en su mayoría le hicieron cruzar la línea de la muerte, algunos políticos, embajadores, inversionistas de alto nivel.

 _No llego Jason, por un momento mantuve la esperanza ¿sabes? No era un gran evento, pero la esperanza es la última en morir ¿verdad? Tú también creíste que llegaría rescatarte. - Tim se mordió los labios nerviosos, unos días había sido el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres, y culpaba el sentimiento de la culpa que le invadía mientras que un par de lágrimas bajaban de sus mejillas. - No llores BabyBirth su favorito siempre fue Richard, Yo te entiendo. - dijo el ente que estaba atrás de él._

Era una verdadera broma cruel del Destino, Ras, le había ordenado que debía ir a Gotham a cumplir su venganza, tomar su destino con sus propias manos y poder encontrar la paz con la muerte del Joker.

La ciudad le recibió con sus cielos negros bañados de lluvia, hasta Dios le lloraba a los crímenes que Gotham recibía en sus calles, ya no era un vigilante, ya no era un héroe, era Red Hodd; un rebelde que no dudaba en matar, alguien sediento de venganza por aquel que había amado como un padre y que no dudo en olvidarlo y reemplazarlo.

Talía le otorgo armas pero sobre todo una armadura de Kevlar, allí en una vieja bodega que adecuo como refugio, instalo sus gadgets y el sistema de vigilancia.

Fue la primera noche cuando lo vio y su sangre hirvió al ver a la nueva "avecilla" aquel quien Bruce no había dudado en reemplazarlo, estaba solo al parecer el gran murciélago debería estar ocupado esa noche y sonrío con verdadera anticipación mientras le daba caza, un juego del gato y el ratón antes de acorralarlo y en una azotea de los barrios medios de la ciudad.

Pero si es la nueva avecilla de Bati…- murmuro con sorna el joven resurrecto bajo la máscara roja que cubría su rostro.

¿Quién eres?- murmuro el chico poniéndose a la defensiva mientras que intentaba esquivar los certeros golpes que el otro intentaba concretar en su cuerpo.

Claro tu "papi" no te hablo de mí. - chasqueo la lengua conectando un golpe en sus costillas- Nunca he fui su hijo preferido. - otro golpe más cayo en el cuerpo del último de los Drake.

¿Jason? Fue el primer pensamiento que el joven tuvo al escuchar eso, pero su antecesor llevaba muerto cuatro años.

¿Jason? - murmuro levantándose mientras escupía un poco de sangre. -

¡Jason está muerto! - Rugió el mayor con furia como se atrevía a llamarle así. - Desde ahora soy la puta Red Hodd.- Grito mientras tomaba sus cabellos para darle un certero golpe con su rodilla en su frente para salir de allí al ver la sombra de Batman que se acercaba.

La bodega que le servía de refugio al menos tenía una cama y un baño que no dudo en usar para intentar calmar sus ansías, aquella voz no la podía sacar de su mente, su cerebro se esforzaba por reconocer aquel timbre de voz. - ¡Sal de mi puta cabeza! - grito dando un golpe en las paredes del baño.

 _La casa es aburrida Jason, Alfred salió y Bruce bueno tú lo conoces seguro está pasando una agradable noche en compañía de Selina o de Clark- rio negando mientras bostezaba quitándose el traje de Robin, el cuerpo del chico aún seguía en desarrollo, pero estaba comenzando a marcarse poco a poco._

 _Seguro traes a unas cuantas chicas tras de ti ¿eh Drake?- dijo el ante riendo aun sabiendo que no le escuchaba, aun así le siguió mientras subían a la mansión, era la primera vez que el fantasma lo intentaba, así que escuchando la palabrería de Tim por esa noche continuo con un suave parloteo que le hizo contarle sus aventuras a Jason hasta que se quedó dormido con el libro de orgullo y prejuicio entre sus dedos._

Jason despertó sudando frio aquel sueño lo había sentido tan real, aquella voz la había escuchado antes pero ¿Dónde? Antes de morir nunca había tratado con la avecilla ¿estaba loco? O simplemente aquel timbre de voz había afectado psiquis.

Aquellos encuentros bajo la lluvia en algún callejón se fueron haciendo costumbre, la Red Hodd buscaba a alejar a Batman de su Robin para darle una verdadera paliza antes de que la voz se le metiera en su cabeza y volver a tener aquellos sueños raros. Se estaba haciendo una manía una adicción la voz melodiosa de Tim le comenzó a acompañar en sus noches de sueños, donde Joker aparecía con su palanca con su vida.

¿Lo recuerdas? - cuestiono Drake desde el otro extremo de una calle vacía- ¿recuerdas cómo te leía Jason? ¿Aquellos días en la escuela medía?- pregunto el héroe de traje rojo lanzado su copia de cumbres orgullo y prejuicio a los pies del otro y a su mente llegaron fragmentos de recuerdos.

" _Cuando el señor Darcy le entregó esta carta no esperaba Elizabeth que renovase en ella sus ofrecimientos, pero tampoco esperaba, ni mucho menos, un contenido semejante"- Es cierto Jason Mrs Darcy es peor que las chicas superficiales del colegio, rio mientras continuaba con su lectura en voz alta." Es fácil suponer con qué ansiedad leyó cuanto decía y qué emociones más contradictorias levantó en su pecho. Sus sentimientos no podían definirse claramente mientras leía". El fantasma estaba fascinando siguiendo los movimientos de los labios de Tim como acariciaban las palabras, haciendo énfasis en los sentimientos que sentían los personajes. "Vio primero con asombro que aún encontraba Darcy disculpas a su conducta, cuando ella estaba firmemente convencida de que era incapaz de encontrar explicación alguna que un justo sentido del decoro no le obligase a ocultar". Y Le dolió al joven de ojos azules le dolio haber muerto en estas circunstancias porque si la vida no hubiera sido una perra con el tal vez hubiera podido coincidir con Tim, sus padres seguirían vivos._

" _Empezó la lectura de lo ocurrido en Netherfield poseída de un fuerte prejuicio contra todo lo que él pudiera decir. Su curiosidad era tan intensa que apenas le dejaba lugar para la reflexión, y la impaciencia por saber lo que veía después le quitaba capacidad para atender al sentido de la frase que tenía delante de los ojos. Juzgó en el acto una solemne falsedad el que Darcy dijese estar convencido de que Jane era insensible al afecto de Bingley. La exposición de las verdaderas y peores objeciones que hacía a la boda despertaron de tal manera su indignación que le quitaron todo deseo de hacer justicia a Darcy. Elizabeth no se contentaba con aquellas expresiones de sentimiento por lo que había hecho; su estilo no era el de un arrepentido, sino el de un hombre altanero. Toda la carta era puro orgullo e insolencia._ " . _Aun cuando sabiendo que no lo sentiría que el estaba muerto y poso sus fantasmales labios contra las mejillas de Tim- En otra vida tu y yo podríamos estar juntos, gracias Tim por alegrar mi penitencia.- Dijo contra el viento mientras veía como su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer en la oscuridad de la cueva mientras que Tim bostezaba dejando caer el libro._

Lloro al recordarlo todo, como aquel joven llegando de la escuela le llamaba, como le explicaba las investigaciones en las que estaba ocupando su tiempo como con su voz y compañía pudo hacer menos dolorosas aquellas horas de oscuridad. Arrojo sus armas al piso cayendo al suelo de rodillas, aun sin saberlo el chico le había ayudado, había podido ser un faro en su muerte.

Tim se acercó despacio hasta el cuerpo bien formado del joven resurrecto, observo como se quitaba el casco dejando ver aquellos orbes azules bajar de ellos lagrimas que surcaban sus mejillas, se quitó los guantes con suavidad antes de acariciar aquella piel alzando la mirada del chico.

Gracias por escucharme Jason. - rio el chico antes de posar sus labios en su frente escuchando la respiración angustiada del otro, y como se ponía de piel demostrando la diferencia de altura que existía entre ambos.

Tomo el rostro del otro antes de besar con suavidad sus labios para después abrazarlo, como si siquiera funcionar su cuerpo. - Ya no estarás más solo Tim- dijo en su oído sintiendo como el otro heredero se estremecía.

Les esperaba un largo camino por delante, tal vez no se conocieron de la mejor manera, siendo Jason un fantasma, pero tenían tiempo para arreglar las cosas con su familia, intentar superar los dolorosos recuerdos e procurar construir algo nuevo juntos por que para matar la soledad no necesitas más que la compañía de una agradable voz en las noches de luna llena.

 **Si ha sido un final abierto dejando la posibilidad de alguna continuación tal vez la reacción de Bruce al saber que Jason este vivo, de Richard y de Alfred pero he disfrutado escribiéndola y les doy las gracias por haber tenido el tiempo para leerl, el título de esta historia ha sido inspirada por la canción del mismo nombre de la Banda HIM.**


End file.
